


A Little Something for the Road

by Trapelo_Road475



Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapelo_Road475/pseuds/Trapelo_Road475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Johnny are stuck out on a canyon road, waiting for a mechanic.  Johnny's hungry.  Roy's got a distraction for that.</p>
<p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something for the Road

In spring and summer, when the flowers start blooming, hummingbirds start showing up in Roy's yard. Joanne had put up a feeder, and the kids were fascinated by the darting, glossy little creatures, hovering at such a high speed their wings were a blur.

Roy suspects, from time to time, that Johnny has a hummingbird branch somewhere in his ancestry. It would explain a few things.

The Squad's had a failure they can't fix on their own - punked right out along some rutted little canyon road far into the hills in the northern part of the county. They're stuck waiting for the mechanic to show up, and it's going to be a while. 

Johnny's sprawled with his head and half his torso out the window. Roy wagers it's been a good five minutes since he last complained of being hungry, so he's probably due in - 

"Think Charlie'll show up soon?"

"He said it'd be a while."

"Man, I'm _starving_."

"You check the glove box?" Sometimes they keep a candy bar or two in there. That is, Roy started keeping a couple in there for Johnny. They're not supposed to keep food of any kind in the Squad but Johnny goes from merely _starving_ to malnourished hummingbird status in fairly short order, and it saves Roy from having to know where _every single_ hamburger stand in the county is. At least, for long enough to find one. He's still not totally sure where Johnny puts it all away, but they've been partners long enough he's stopped asking and just tries to make sure Johnny doesn't get to the point where he's chewing on his _pen_ so hard it breaks.

Johnny did that once, got it all over his mouth and shirt and it was a damned mess, and scrub as he might he still wore a stain like a bruise down his jaw and throat for the entire shift. Chet hadn't let that one go for a good long while. So Roy started keeping a couple of candy bars in the glove box. It was just easier that way.

"Checked it already, remember?" Johnny looks miserable. Hungry, hot, sweat running down his neck, shining on his throat and sticking his hair into damp tendrils at his nape. He leans out the window again. Then he sits up with a determined look, opens the door, kicks his long legs out and leans back against Roy's shoulder. "Better," he concludes. 

"Johnny." But it's half-hearted. It's going to be a while yet before Charlie gets here, and it's hot, and they're not technically _available,_ and, well, Johnny's awfully comfortable like that. Roy doesn't mind it particularly. This thing they've got going - this _thing_ between them - is still new, and Roy still feels often like he's fumbling and faltering, and it's just kind of - nice, he thinks. Nice, the touch, the physical - not the sex, he thinks. 

Not just the sex. There's plenty of fumbling and faltering there, to be sure. But sometimes after, sometimes before, sometimes _just then_ , Johnny decides to bypass talking and he'll do something like curl up against Roy's back in bed, or brace on his shoulders when he's trying to read the paper, or - 

Or like now, for instance, leaning up against him in the Squad because it's hot and they're stuck on this damned road waiting for a mechanic and Johnny's hungry and even Roy's bored out of his tree and there's nothing but cactus and jackrabbits and dust and sagebrush and no trees and no shade and well, they could both do with a little of that nice. 

"Johnny." He should be protesting, but he doesn't mean it. "What if someone comes by?"

He's surprised - apparently Johnny is just that hungry - that Johnny sits up and slinks away from him, like he does when Cap's mad at him. (Roy's noticed Johnny does it when _he's_ mad at him, or even mad around him, that slink like a dog going under the porch). And Roy's not - 

"Pal," he says. Quieter. 

"I'm hungry."

Well. It's only been five minutes after all.

Johnny props his legs on the open door and looks wilted.

"Johnny - c'mere." 

"What if someone comes by?" 

Roy just reaches over and cups the back of his neck, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Could make Johnny forget about his stomach real fast, for at least another ten, fifteen minutes. Last week, Johnny had sucked him off, first time Johnny's ever done that for him - long time since anyone's done it for him at all. It's not a thing you can ask your wife for, really. But he remembers Johnny's face - not just during the act, but like the physical thing - the _just then_ , before, and after, looking hopeful, and pleased, and flushed and shy.

Roy thinks he could do that. Distract Johnny for a while. Eat up some time. He's damn good-looking for a man, even when he's sweaty and starving and wilting in his uniform.

"I've been thinking about what you did last week..."

"...what'd I do?" 

"Johnny."

"I don't think I - "

"Johnny."

" - I mean - "

" _Johnny._ What you - _we_ \- did last week..." Roy digs his thumb in a little more insistently. There's a nice spot just above Johnny's collar that drives him absolutely fucking wild if Roy gets it right - tongue, mouth, fingers. He figured that one out the second time they ever did anything. It figures, Mister Casanova Wanna-Be Rooster-strut is the biggest sucker for being stroked and touched.

It's nice, really.

"Uh."

Roy rolls his eyes, pulls him close and whispers right in his ear: "When you sucked me off, _remember?_ "

"Oh. _Oh._ " Then Johnny sort of twitches like he's trying to ignore Roy's fingers on his neck and Roy's breath in his ear. "Want it - again? Gonna be a while, right?"

Roy feels his face get hot and it is probably not the heat outside or the sun baking down on them, and maybe Johnny won't notice. "Yeah," he says, kissing Johnny's neck, the soft, vulnerable spot above his collarbone, "gonna be a while." And he lets his other hand get to rubbing Johnny's leg, up his thigh, rubbing between his legs. Doesn't take much to get him going. He's young. "How long, you wanna guess?"

Johnny's eyes fall half-closed and he makes a _noise_ that Roy is going to be thinking about for a while.

"Easy, pal."

"You don't - hafta - "

"Hey." Roy kisses him on the corner of his mouth. "Give an old dog a chance to learn a new trick, willya?"

Johnny makes a noise again. His cock is stiff in his pants, and when Roy goes to work on his belt and button and zipper Johnny just kind of leans back into the seat. Roy tries not to touch him so much, skin to skin, not teasing (mostly), just trying not to spoil the main event. Johnny's right hand is gripping the knee of his pants, tightening til the knuckles go while, and Roy says, to his belly - 

"Easy, easy."

Lower.

Alright so he's never done this, but it wasn't like Johnny had, either (at least, not that Roy believed - he did believe there was a chance Johnny had done some touching with someone at one point, reckless and a flirt as he was, but that was about it) - and when Roy puts his tongue to Johnny's cock he's sort of surprised at first that _anyone_ does it.

He's thinking it's weird, it's not right, he's screwing it up completely, it tastes funny - he wonders if he tastes like this, to Johnny, to his wife - salty and flat - 

Johnny makes that _noise_ again, like something inside him slid loose of its moorings. 

" _Roy._ "

Okay he's doing something right. What did Johnny do. Tongue's alright. He licks the head of Johnny's cock and kisses the tip and the taste isn't so bad, maybe, especially with the sound of Johnny panting over him, and Johnny's left hand gripping the back of his shirt. How did Johnny do it, again? 

He's not sure. He was looking down at Johnny half the time and he still isn't sure because it felt so goddamn _good -_

Roy licks again, a broad stroke, and wraps his hand in a loose fist around Johnny's cock. Stroking him, fondling him with his mouth, that's the ticket, that's what he's got to do, curl his tongue this way, that way, listen, quick breath, Johnny's hand tightening and Johnny making those godawful sweet, gut-wrenching moans over him, and the funny thing is, there's this point Roy's found where Johnny isn't a talker anymore. Where words seem to fail him completely and he just falls into groans and whimpers and, now and then - 

"Roy, oh, Roy, please, fuck, _Roy -_ "

Roy doesn't expect it when Johnny comes on - in - all over his mouth. He doesn't yet know Johnny's body well enough to know exactly when it's hitting him, just that it does hard and fast.

Roy sputters. Johnny is basically useless after he gets off, so Roy reaches for the glovebox _praying_ there are napkins or a grease-rag or something in there so he isn't trying to smear come off his face with his hand, or lick it off. 

"Nngh. Roy."

Johnny strokes a dribble off his mouth and licks it off his thumb. 

"You did not just do that."

"M'hungry."

Roy isn't totally sure if he's aroused or slightly disgusted, in the same absent, bewildered way he is when Johnny builds a sandwich with anything and _everything_ in the refrigerator. Johnny continues licking his thumb lazily. _Aroused._ Definitely. 

"You want me - " Johnny touches his belly, slides his hand lower and Roy stops him. 

"I can wait."

"Aw, c'mon."

Roy's heart does a double-hitch at Johnny's hopeful look. It takes all he has to say, " _Later,_ junior." Johnny's young. By the time they get their hands on each other somewhere that is _not_ the sweltering cab of the Squad, Roy will be more than ready and Johnny will be ready all over again. 

Roy watches the road some more while Johnny fixes himself up, and gets jolted by a quick kiss. 

"You sure I can't - "

"Johnny."

"I'm - "

"Do not say hungry."

Johnny shuts his mouth audibly. Then - "Hey, hear that?" 

Roy does hear that. Mechanic's coming up the road, thank God. 

"Think Charlie's got something in his truck?"

"You can ask him."

Johnny looks especially pleased. "Roy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm - I - " he glances at the truck coming up the road. " - I am - I mean - I'll really - I'll do something real nice for you, later, okay, Roy? I promise. I promise I really - really promise."

Roy knuckles him gently in the arm. "I'm sure you will, Johnny."

Johnny settles back against the seat and shuts his eyes with an expression of unbridled delight.


End file.
